Azidomethyl derivatives of benzene are known; they include 1,4-bis (azidomethyl) benzene (Jour. Amer. Chem. Soc. 79,3491 (1957)) and monoazidomethylbenzene (Encyc. of Explosives and Related Items, Vol. 2, pg. B94). However, due to their physical properties, they have not proved of practical interest as explosives.